Unwrapped
by totti10
Summary: Gosh - a fluffy Riain fic (my favourite kind) with a side helping of Dyftyriain (Dylan/Lofty/Rita/Iain) - I blame my crazy Tumblr mates for all of this (you know who you are!). 1st chapter is definitely Riain scene-setting so sorry for fans of the latter who will have to wait a bit. Set when Rita and Iain, and Dylan and Lofty are fairly well-established couples. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: a fluffy Riain fic (my favourite kind) with a side helping of Dyftyriain (Dylan/Lofty/Rita/Iain) - I blame my crazy Tumblr mates for all of this (you know who you are!). 1st chapter is definitely Riain scene-setting so sorry for fans of the latter who will have to wait a bit. Set when Rita and Iain, and Dylan and Lofty are fairly well-established couples. Hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, gorgeous" Iain balanced the tray he was holding on the edge of the side table and crouched down at the side of the bed where a blonde tousled head was protruding from under a mass of duvet. Rita stirred and groaned.

"Ugh. Are we late?" she mumbled turning her head and squinting at the man who had so rudely awoken her. Iain brushed the hair out of her eyes and, resting his hand gently on her cheek, leant forward and brushed her lips softly with his.

"No, no, we've a good hour 'n' half before we have to leave…" he traced his fingers lightly over her bare shoulder before continuing in order to drown out any protest she might make at being woken early "but someone's got some presents to unwrap first!"

He proffered the tray and raised himself up to perch on the edge of the bed next to her. He was wearing sweatpants slung low on his hips and Rita opened her eyes a little further to cast an appreciative glance over his muscular torso.

"Ooh what's all this?" Suddenly much more alert, she eyed the contents of the tray and pushed herself up to sitting too, tucking the duvet around her to keep her warm. "Rose, strawberries, present, card, cup of tea, half naked man..." she smiled at him "Iain Dean are you turning into a bit of a soppy romantic in your old age?"

"Err, less of the old please. It's you who's just got _another_ year older than me" he teased, plugging her mouth with a strawberry before he received any more abuse. Rita bit down slowly into the piece of fruit, deliberately not breaking eye contact with the man she still couldn't believe she'd had the pleasure of waking up next to most mornings for the last few months. Iain's green eyes twinkled even more as he quickly lifted the rose vase, bowl of strawberries and cup of tea onto the bedside table and turfed the gift and card onto the duvet before discarding the tray on the floor. Leaning in so their noses were almost touching he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently. The combination of the taste of each other mingled with the fruit juice caused them both to groan. Iain started to explore her mouth further with his tongue but the pleasure was brought to an abrupt halt as Rita pushed her boyfriend away by his shoulders.

"Stop distracting me. I've got a present to open!" she grinned at him.

"Me distracting you?" Iain muttered, shaking his head but he held out the small neatly wrapped rectangular box to her. Rita carefully untied the ribbon, tugged at the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. She gasped and looked down at the small, round silver and diamond earrings.

"Oh my god Iain, they're beautiful, thank you!" She threw her arms round his neck and planted another strawberry flavoured kiss on his lips.

"Card!" he said, offering the envelope next. She looked down at the spidery scrawl " _Reet x_ " and smiled. She knew her name was barely worth shortening but it always made her happy when people felt comfortable enough around her that they made up their own version of it. It struck her that it wasn't something that Mark had ever done. Frowning as she pushed thoughts of her ex-husband out of her head she read the card.

"We make a great pear" and inside

"Happy birthday, sexy!

Love ya…

Ee xx"

"And talking of a great pair…" he said with a cheeky grin as his eyes fell to what the duvet was revealing of Rita's cleavage. His hand dived under the bed and produced another box, this one quite a bit bigger "Here you go!"

Rita's eyes widened as she clocked the name on the box - 'Agent Provocateur'

"And this is a present for _who_ exactly?" she breathed, biting her lip as she looked up at Iain and removed the box lid

"Well…" Iain started "It's kind of win win I reckoned" he said with a wink. Rita peeled back the layers of tissues and inhaled deeply.

"Wow" she exclaimed as her fingers traced over the midnight blue satin and black lace of the lingerie set that she found hiding beneath "Iain… really?" she couldn't remember ever feeling so spoilt and special on her birthday and she found it was making a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

"You know I've got a bit of a thing for you in navy" he joked as she removed the items from the box. "So, do I get a sneak preview then?" he asked hopefully.

"Hang on, you've got a naked woman in your bed and you're asking me to put more clothes on?" she teased. "Should I be offended?" She grabbed the bra and knickers and disappeared under the huge white duvet before he could answer.

"No peeking" came the muffled yell as the duvet heaved about. Iain prodded randomly at the shape prompting squeals and expletives to be aimed in his direction. Eventually Rita emerged, face flushed and hair sticking out at all angles, the duvet held up to her chest again.

Their eyes locked, both of them biting their lips this time.

"Close your eyes" she demanded "I just want to make sure I'm presentable" Iain sighed but did as he was told while Rita dashed across the room to the ensuite closing the door behind her. Iain lay back on the bed propped up by pillows and watched the door eagerly.

After about 30 seconds Rita's head appeared round the door, hair now smoothed down. Her smile was already doing funny things to Iain when she opened the door fully and pirouetted around in her gift.

Iain exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes devoured her petite figure and perfect curves that were being complimented exquisitely by the new lingerie she was now wearing.

"Jeez Reet" he groaned "You'd better get over here now. I think I just died"

Rita giggled and sashayed over to the bed. As soon as she was near enough he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her on top of him so her legs were straddling his. She shifted about on top of him to get more comfortable and raised one eyebrow.

"And good morning to you too, Mr Dean!" she whispered mischievously.

"Seriously, what have I done?" Iain shook his head "How am I supposed to concentrate at work today now I've got those images of you in me head? At least I know you've got something to wear for our night out tonight!"

"Humm… I think it might be a _little_ distracting to the other diners if I turn up in just these and my new earrings"

Iain shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't think it was such a bad idea then smiled.

"If you insist I think you might find there's another present for you on the landing…"

"What…? No!" Rita exclaimed "Iain you already must've spent a fortune…"

"Well who else am I gonna spend it on? And I think you're worth it as it happens…"

Rita put her hands either side of Iain's face and kissed him gently.

"God you're lovely" she mumbled against his lips "now did someone mention another present?" She swung her leg over him and onto the floor and turned to tiptoe out onto the landing.

Iain rolled over onto his elbow to get a better view of her as she retreated towards the door. He smiled as he heard a squeal just after she disappeared.

Rita came back into the room wide-eyed, this time holding a Ralph Lauren branded box. She perched on the bed, box on her knee and peered inside. Standing up she allowed the box to fall to the floor as she unfurled the item inside.

"Bloody hell Iain, it's gorgeous" She marvelled as she held the sleeveless black shift dress against her and swung round to face him "Are you going for Boyfriend of the Year with presents like this or what?"

"Well I might have had some pointers from Zoe when it came to finding the dress but… well, yeah. I'd vote for me" he grinned, his eyes still transfixed on his girlfriend. "Gonna try it on?"

Rita slid her arms up through the sleeves and started to wriggle into the silk and organza layered dress.

"Bollocks. Zip. Help" came a muffled voice. Iain sprang into action but not before first taking advantage of the bare flesh she had left on show. She squealed as his stubble tickled her toned stomach and his hands explored the shear lace on the back of her knickers "Hey I can't fend you off trapped in here. Help me out you bugger"

Laughing Iain undid the zip at the back of the dress and helped her properly into it. He trailed kisses along her neck as he zipped her back up then spun her round stepping back to admire the view. The dress fitted like a glove, the tiered hem skimming her thighs perfectly. He groaned again.

"I swear to god you should come with a health warning Rita Freeman. You look a-mazing" he breathed. "But now all I wanna do is take it off again and have my wicked way with you"

Rita blushed "We got time for that?" she asked.

Iain took her into his arms and bent down to whisper into her ear

"We got time for twice"


End file.
